Good 1x2 Fanfic
by Sari
Summary: Ummmers.....anyone know Reishin? yeah, well, she made this whole set of rules to write good Heero&Duo fanfiction, so for her birthday i followed those rules and know we have crap!


Author: Sari  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Mild OOC  
Disclaimer: i don't own Gundam Wing, Listerene, Back that ass up, CFL, or Min-wax  
  
  
Good 1x2 Fanfic ^_^  
  
  
'Fuck! he won't pay attention to me again!', Duo thought angrily. 'I've been walking around the safe house damned naked for the last month and nothing affects him.' Duo was currently making breakfast in lacy undergarments that revealed his ass and a Digi Charat apron. By the way, we all know that he can't cook worth shit.   
  
'Ouch! Burned my hand again. Just as long as I don't drop antything on my overly sensitive fe-'  
  
"Fuck the fucking mother fuckers that hurts like a bitch!" Pain blosoomed in Duo's sensitvie feminine feet. He would have been jumping up and down screaming, but he was a gundam pilot, and a womanly one at that, and ended up sobbing into his apron. Of course revealing his scantily clad self in all it's glory.  
  
It wasn't just the burned feet that made him cry but the pain he suffered mentallly and emotionally. He couldn't resist the ice tinged eyes. Every time he gazed into the blue orbs he felt as though he were dreaming. And his callous fingers, hardened and rough from work! And his hot shirtless, spandex-clad body, bent-over and working on his gundam in the blistering hot summer heat. Just looking at his sexy ass could keep him hard for hours. Like now, for instance.   
  
'Oh, crap on a stick. the last thing i need is for Heero to walk in here and noticed my arouseded state.'  
  
Oh, yeah, don't cha know it. Heero walked in. yeppers, he did. Heero stalked up behind him lust clouding his cool mint listerene(TM) eyes. Duo jumped as he slowly undid the clasp on the side of Duo's said lacy undergarments. He immeadiately started stroking Dou's farfegnugen.   
  
Heero's dick got hard too. Pausing in his mininstrations, the used-to-be-cold-uncaring-sexless-spandexboy-now-turned-horny-ass-teen took a moment to turn on the kitchen's cd player. They need some fucking mood music a-ight! He waved his hand in a circle over a panel and 'Back That Ass Up' began to play loudly.  
  
Heero gathered Duo up into his arms and manueverd him over to the kitchen table and laid him down upon it's smooth min-wax(TM) surface. He backed away and began to do a strip tease for his awaiting lover. Ya'll know hip hop is good fo that. He slid his shirt, slowly up over his head, carressing his chest, and threw it over his head. Next came his overly tight spandex shorts. Those came off with one of those popping sounds that something tight, latex-like and sticky comes off. Suprisingly, he wore underwear. A skin-tight leather thong. But, that too had to go, only to reveal his large throbbing manhood.   
  
And, thus, Heero charged forward and slipped tab 'a' into slot 'b' and the like. Or maybe it's slot c.... Llove, lust, and friendship shone in both Heero and Duo's eyes as they made sweet long-lasting cherry flavored lube, love.   
  
Afterwards, they lay on the table in adoring wonderment of their act. It was a lotta fun, ne? So they then proceded to have sex, more sex, sex, and sex till the early morn.  
  
The next mornig, upon untangling each other and rubbing out the kinks from sleeping on the table, which led to more Duo uke sex, which in fact is better than porn, Relena just had to rear her ugly head. She had one of her minions break down the door to the safehouse and waltzed inside, only to find two hot sweaty bishies goin at it, again.   
  
Heero and Duo looked incredibly suprised and pulled apart, looking sheepish.   
  
"You seducer!", she shriekked. "U can't steal my Hee-monkey and expect to get away with it!!!" With that, she bitch-slapped Dou and pulled at his long mane of chestnut. Duo threw her ont he ground and stomped on her cervix/muttermund.   
  
"Bite me beyach!", screamed at the poor ugly, man-like, girl and then bashed her head in. At her funeral they planned to play the japanese version of 'Feelin on Yo Booty', 'Ichika Oshiri'.   
  
However, Dou was a kind soul as well, that and seeing Relena's blood everywhere caused heero to asccertain a blood fetish, he thanked her, genuinely. "Arigatou gozaimasu"  
  
Now, Heero plays Mr. Roboto while working on his gundam, so he can shakes his ass, and Duo sings along, like so:  
  
Duo: domo arigatou mr. roboto  
  
Heero: *shakes ass on the catwalk near his gundam*  
  
They now live like the lil shikama[1] bastards that they are. Happily, of course. Except for that one time when Heero was dolled up like Britney Spears. Ooo...that was a BAD mission. All your gundam are belonging to us, and life with out CFL is blasphemy.  
  
******  
  
1.it means horny ^^;;  
  
Happy B-day Reishin-sama! ^_^ I really hope you and your lil sis didn't make a bet that no one would take the rules seriously. ^_~ In any case, the words i used to form this....this....THING, are down there somewhere. *points* so, yeah...  
  
fuck, damn, shit, ouch, burned, pain, mentallly, emotionally, tinged, eyes, dreaming, callous, hot, sexy, farfegnugen, dick, 'back that ass up', skin-tight leather thong, large, love, lust, friendship, adoring wonderment, sex more sex sex and sex, early morn, porn, Relena, ugly, cervix/muttermund, bitch-slap, bite me, ichika oshiri, arigatou gozaimasu, domo arigatou mr. roboto, shikama, Britney Spears, gundam blasphemy 


End file.
